The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
An electronic module has been known in which a semiconductor device is mounted on an interconnect substrate (e.g. JP-A-2-272737). In order to manufacture a highly reliable electronic module, it is important to electrically connect an interconnect pattern of the interconnect substrate with electrical connection sections of the semiconductor device.